The price of crude oil soars significantly in recent years worldwide. Gasoline is more expensive. Almost all vehicle manufacturers devote a great deal of research and development trying to make vehicles more fuel economic. Moreover, business condition is lingering at a lower gear in the recent years. Most car users feel the burden heavier. Most of the domestic car plants have introduced fuel-saving cars, ranged from traditional sedans to sport utility vehicles. However, most of the cars, domestically made or imported, are medium or large sizes gas guzzlers. Some have a minimum mileage of four to five Km per liter of gas in city driving. Even the claimed fuel-saving ones rarely have mileage of six or seven Km per liter of gas. According to reports published by experts upon researches of many years, more than 80% of vehicles now on the market cannot achieve complete combustion of fuel. And fuel waste caused by this factor is more than 30%. Thus to achieve complete combustion of fuel is the fundamental issue to make an engine to generate horse power needed.
Therefore, in order to make the engine of vehicles to fully output power and achieve environmental protection and fuel-saving effect, getting complete combustion of gasoline is essential. When the gasoline is completely combusted carbon accumulation in the engine reduces, carbon content in the gasoline also is less and the power of the engine increases. Engine operation is smoother and acceleration is more effective. Discharge of toxic gases also is reduced proportionally. Thus fuel-saving and environmental protection can be achieved at the same time.
These days a wide variety of fuel-saving products are available on the market. Some are installed on the fuel piping such as magnetic products, infrared bonding blades, fuel tank caps, nanometer titanium crystals and the like. They mostly aim to atomize fuel (gasoline) to smaller molecules through a heating principle to achieve complete combustion. The techniques being adopted include: 1. using a magnetic element made of a rare-earth group that has a strong magnetic force to enhance fuel combustion efficiency; 2. atomizing fuel molecules in the piping to achieve complete combustion; 3. sending carbon hydrogen compounds generated by hydrogen and carbon of the gasoline through a strong magnetic field to rapidly discompose by catalyzing and regroup by magnetizing; 4. evenly bonding molecules of CH radicals with oxygen (into a complete combustion condition) to release the molecules otherwise to be wasted to increase oxygen content of the fuel to achieve complete combustion; 5. absorbing optical and thermal energy through an infrared product and generating infrared radiation heat to pre-heat and atomize gasoline molecules so that positive and negative ions in the gasoline are arranged in a desired manner to enrich the oxygen content and raise the combustion temperature.
However, the fuel-saving products installed on the fuel piping mostly are installed on a fuel supply tube close to the fuel injector. Some of them surround the piping, some are held in the piping, and the infrared products are attached to the exterior of cylinder. All of such approaches have drawbacks, such as: 1. installation is difficult and easily damages the vehicles; 2. magnetic degeneration takes place at high temperature for the magnetic products: the high temperature causes accelerated movement of molecules in the magnet and alters the current direction of the molecules and deranges the alignment of molecular polarity, and results in change of total magnetization and attenuation or loss thereof. Moreover, tests show that the magnetic fuel-saving device in the fuel piping is effective only at 5000 Gauss or higher for gasoline, and 6000 Gauss or higher for diesel fuel. This makes instantaneous treatment of the gasoline very difficult. Hence to achieve a desired fuel-saving effect more than one set of the devices have to be installed on the fuel pipe. 3. the infrared light has vibration frequency about 28,000 times per second with a reaction range less than one mm. The effect is not desirable, and achievable only to 5% and limited to old vehicles. The vibration can clear a small amount of accumulated carbon, thus can achieve some atomization effect. But the infrared product easily degenerates. 4. the fuel cap device is most effective only when the fuel tank is full.
Thus how to develop a fuel-saving apparatus that can be installed easily and render complete combustion of fuel and enhance smooth operation of the engine to achieve fuel-saving and environmental protection effects is an important issue at present remained to be resolved.